Do I Dare?
by Creative Writer 2000
Summary: Zoey's been travelling solo for a while. Dawn's been Buneary's fashion agent for just as long. And they both miss someone very special in their lives. How will they tell this person that they love them? So they dare tell of their 'unconventional' love?
1. Zoey's Dilemma

**Hello. Salvador Rider here. Another chaptered fiction, for my seventh s****ubmission****. This is an AppealShipping fiction. Hope you like it.  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own any of the characters mentioned.

**Zoey's Dilemma.**

Zoey lay in her sleeping bag, tossing and turning in sleepless discomfort. This was physical discomfort, just emotional. There was one particular thought that was plaguing her mind lately. As lately as… from the turn of this month. It was nearing the end of July, and August was sneaking its way into the Sinnoh region. The night was pleasantly warm, but Zoey felt cold and lonely. She'd been travelling alone for a good 3 years, now, after Ash competed in the Unova region last year. He was now retrying his hand at the Indigo League back in Kanto. Zoey was very close friends with Ash, and that good-looking chap he travelled with; Brock. But there was someone she was missing much more than them. And that was their female companion; Dawn. She was such a sweet, and innocent, little thing, from the first time they met at the Jubilife Pokémon Contest. She was so nervous, and jittery, and klutzy. And yet… and yet… Zoey felt an immediate connection with the beautiful bluenette. When she returned the choker she found to be Dawn's to her, and helped her brush her hair in the changing room, Zoey felt a surge of electric happiness race through her body when she was near the stammering sweetie.

She picked up her Pokétch, which was in her backpack's front pocket, and checked the time. It was 3:00 in the flipping morning. 'Bugger.' She cursed, inwardly. She knew, for a fact, that she had gone to bed at 9 in the evening, and was trying to get to sleep for hours on end ever since. Frustrated, she threw her sleeping bag off herself, giving up on sleep entirely. She got dressed, rolled her sleeping bag up, and stuffed it back in her bag. She, very carefully, removed a long, black velvet-covered, box from the side pocket of her bag. She opened the box, to reveal a beautiful little necklace. It was made of a Gabite bone, coated with specially treated platinum, so it was tarnish-proof. On one end of the bone was embedded a 2 carat, 8.2mm diamond, and on the other, was a pearl of the same size. She slipped the necklace over her head, and round her neck. Letting the bone rest against the crook in her neck, Zoey picked up the note that remained in the box. It was printed on a piece of specially pressed Mareep wool silk-paper. It's one of the most expensive types of paper known to man, in the world. Printed, in fine ink (and exquisite handwriting), on the paper was a message. The message read thusly;

'My dear Zoey,

I hope this gift finds you in good health. I hope you're still competing in plenty of contests. I can't believe it's been a year since we last met. Buneary and I are having a _wonderful_ time in the modelling industry. She reminds me, very much, of you, you know? You're good at showing your style, and take pride in what you do. She's had several offers of dates with all sorts of Pokémon, from Aipom to Beheeyem. But she's declined each and every one of them. She seems to _still_ have a crush on Ash's Pikachu, bless her.

The necklace I've sent you is to help you through your travels. The bone is from a Gabite, defeated in battle, only by one rival, after many years of undefeated victories in its natural habitat, in the mountain ranges around Mt. Coronet. It died of natural causes, and wasn't poached, so there's no need to worry about that. It's to symbolise the strength you have, and that you may need on your journeys ahead. It's been coated in tarnish-proof platinum, to show endurance and shimmering beauty, both of which you show in bucket loads while competing. The diamond symbolises how sturdy you are as an individual, and how strong you are, no matter what the odds. And the pearl shows mystery and splendour, which you always display, every time I see your face. I hope you like it. I had it specially made just for you.

Anyway, I have to go, now. Buneary has another photo shoot in a short while. If you're ever near Hearthome City, please drop by the Pokéfashion Studios. I'd love to catch up with you. Hope to see you soon.

With love, Dawn Berlitz.'

The necklace had been sent to Zoey two years ago for Christmas, and it was the best gift she'd ever received. She wore it in the Grand Festival tournament the following year, as a memento to herself, and to urge herself to win for Dawn. And she won. She did it. She won the Grand Festival with the most style, poise and grace than Mr. Contesta had ever seen in his life, so he told her. She carried that necklace with her every day after that. She wiped a tear from her eyes, and straightened herself to stand.

"I think I _may_ just have to take you up on that offer, Dawn." She said out loud, as if the girl was standing in front of her. She slung her bag over her shoulders, and marched off in the direction of Hearthome City, and the girl who, so sweetly, sent her this wonderful gift.


	2. Dawn's Heartache

**Dawn's Heartache.**

In her luxury, penthouse, suite in the hustling city of Hearthome City sat a young girl, brushing the fur of a small and energetic Buneary that sat on her knee. As the little rabbit Pokémon cooed and gurgled contentedly, the young coordinator-cum-fashionista was lost in deep, contemplative, thought. She was enjoying being her Buneary's manager in the fashion world, and loved the several perks that came with it. But… it all felt quite hollow, with hardly anyone to share it with. She shared it with her Pokémon, and her mum, of course, but… her friends; Ash and Brock, were off travelling somewhere, and said that they didn't want her to feel obligated to contact them if she didn't have to. But she _wanted_ to talk to them. She wanted to see them again. She wanted to get out there again. To travel. To adventure. Like the good old days. She, also, didn't have much of a love life. Buneary was getting date proposals left, right and centre. Dawn got the odd proposal herself, once in a while, but… none of them were, really, her type. She had her heart set on one person, and one person alone. An old rival of hers, who was always there when she least expected them. The one rival she never truly hated for any length of time. The one she still tried to stay in contact with. The one she sent a special present to, in the hopes that it would convey how she felt for them.


	3. Do I Dare Say?

**Do I Dare Say?**

Zoey found herself in front of the Pokéfashion Studios. The building stretched as far as the eye could see into the blue abyss of sky above the skyline of the large city. Although the building was meant to feel soft, and inviting, with the vibrantly coloured posters and slideshow screens on the sides of it, Zoey couldn't help but feel very intimidated by what would greet her inside. Gulping in a huge breath of, much needed, air, and strode into the building, a rising sense of trepidation in the pit of her stomach.

As she walked into the front lobby, the room was bustling with models and designers, all ogling over Pokémon wearing some, very cute, outfits. Zoey made her way to the front desk. There was a receptionist sitting at the front desk, working hard. Very odd, for a receptionist to take an interest in her job, I know but… hey. The young blonde glanced up from her computer screen, and smiled when she saw a visitor in front of the desk.

"Hello, there." She beamed, in a genuine smile. "Welcome to Pokéfashion Studios. How can I help you, today?" Zoey's breath caught in her throat. She tried to keep herself composed and cool.

"He-hello." She managed to stammer out, awkwardly. "I was… I was wondering if Dawn Berlitz was around at all." The young receptionist smiled back at the girl.

"Yes, she is. She and her Buneary are in photo shoot studio 101, on floor 3. All I need is your name, and I can issue you a visitor's badge."

"Zoey." The receptionist typed in her name, then looked at her for a surname. "Zoey Azura." The receptionist typed the surname in, printed the slip, and slid it into an empty badge pouch, and handed it to Zoey. She thanked the receptionist, and made her way to the lift. She punched in for floor 3. The doors slid closed, and the lift began its ascent.

'Oh, Arceus.' Zoey cursed in her head. 'What am I letting myself in for?'


	4. Can We Talk?

**Can We Talk?**

Buneary, as always, was absolutely loving the attention from the cameras. She posed, twirled, and blew kisses into the camera lenses, as she showed off the beautiful ball gown she had draping down her. Dawn watched on, smiling at her Pokémon's cute little antics. But, inside, she was a little lonely. Piplup, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Quilava and Togekiss were all back in their pokéballs, in her hotel room. And she didn't have any human company to look forward to, either. She was so bored.

Zoey came to studio 101. Behind that door is Dawn. This is it. Now or never. With a long intake of oxygen, Zoey slipped, nice and quietly, to be polite, into the room. She smiled immediately when she saw a little Buneary, quite obviously Dawn's, prancing around in front of the cameras. She scanned the room for any sign of the Pokémodel's trainer. There, standing in the corner, looking a little lonely, was Dawn. Very discreetly, Zoey slipped through the backstage equipment to the bluenette, and slid beside her, unseen by the fashionista. Zoey couldn't help but admire the dress she was wearing. It looked like it had come straight from Dolce & Valentino. It was an elegant, flowing, white dress that billowed out at the waist. Around Dawn's neck was an incredibly ornate golden necklace. It looked rather expensive, like it'd come out of Aurum Clarke's. She, suddenly, noticed a sweet scent in the air. It _had_ to be the perfume Dawn had on. It smelt like mint and orange, the scent of 'Roserade Twist' by Fantina, the Hearthome gym leader.

A good quarter hour passed by, and the photo shoot was nearing its end. Buneary was in her final outfit; a very sweet pink tennis kit. With the final pictures done, Dawn collected Buneary, and made her way to leave. She froze in place, however, when she caught sight of Zoey – from the corner of her eye – where she'd been, originally, stood. How long was _she_ there for? Oh, good sweet Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf, she'd ignored her completely for, who knows, how long. The redhead waved at her from the corner.

"Hi, there, Dawn." Dawn's heart fluttered. It was her. She was here. Oh, it's been so long since they last met. Dawn broke out in a massive beam, and ran straight towards Zoey, almost, rugby-tackling her to the floor in a hug. Zoey was just able to stop herself tumbling from the slam. She could feel a heat creep along her face, as she absorbed Dawn's body heat.

The two pulled out of the hug, and looked into each other's faces. Zoey could see that Dawn's face was slightly pink, as well. They looked like a right pair, Zoey thought to herself. She missed Dawn so much. To have her in her arms again, it was just amazing.

"Hey, Zoey." Dawn greeted. "How long's it been since we last saw each other?"

"Too long." Zoey answered, with no thinking needed. "Hey, listen… could we meet up somewhere?" Dawn blinked at her, confusedly.

"Um… sure. Why?"

"Well… it's just… can we talk?"


	5. This Is How I Am

**This Is How I Am**

Zoey and Dawn sat opposite each other in the diner. It wasn't very fancy, but it was nice and cosy. Zoey needed a comforting atmosphere right now. She was so nervous. She decided to break the ice by discussing what the two girls had got up to since their last meeting. They talked for a good half hour, while they had their meal. Once they were done, Dawn suggested they went for a walk through Amity Square. They strolled by the river, as the Sun slowly began its descent over beyond the horizon yonder. The scene was like one from a romantic film Zoey had watched once, not that she was really into that sort of thing. But still, the sentiment was rather pleasant.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Zoey?" Dawn asked, looking into the redhead, now blushing, face. This was the bit Zoey wanted to prolong from getting to as long as she possibly could. But, now, the truth had to be told. She took in a deep breath, and tried to stay strong. Now or never. Do or die. Make or break.

"Well… it's just…" She closed her eyes, and sat on a mossy rock, not far from the riverbank. Dawn took a seat next to her, and waited for her response. The evening sunset light seemed to give Zoey's cheeks a soft little glow. She could see the dimples embedded in her cheeks, as she thought extensively, for the words. Wow, she looks so cute under this lighting. Zoey started talking again, snapping Dawn out of her doe-eyed gaze. "I've always seen you as a really good friend, Dawn. And a fantastic coordinator. And a beautiful person, overall." She looked down, opening her eyes, and blushed. She hugged her knees a little closer to her chest. "And… I don't blame you if you don't wanna be friends with me after this." Dawn blinked, confused. But she dared not say anything. She wondered what Zoey was going to do.

Zoey untucked her necklace from under her shirt, and took the note Dawn sent with it from her pocket. "When I received the necklace… I was over the moon, Dawn. I love it. I wore it in the Grand Festival last year, as a good luck charm. Silly as it may sound…" She blushed even redder. "I believe that it was the _very_ thing that helped me win. Because of _you_, Dawn. And… I like you." Dawn's eyes widened instantly. "No. I don't _like_ you, Dawn… I mean… _love_. I love you, Dawn Berlitz. If you don't feel the same way, it's fine. But, I'll always love you. No matter what. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand." Dawn's heart fluttered and jittered like a Butterfree on a sugar rush. Zoey loved her? Oh my… This is…

"Zoey…" Dawn searched for the words. How could she tell her softly?


	6. And I Am This Way

**And I Am This Way**

"You're right. I _don't_ want to be friends anymore." She stood up, and made to walk off. Zoey only sat still, tears welling in her eyes.

"I understand." She whispered. Well, that was it. Dawn didn't love her. And now, she didn't want to know her. Dawn was going. Out of her peripheral vision. She closed her eyes, and stood to go, herself. She headed off in the direction Dawn went, only to be met with a pair of lips pecking her own. She halted altogether, but didn't dare open her eyes.

"I want us to be _girl_friends, Zoey." She heard a girl's voice whisper in the darkness. She dared to open her eyes, and was greeted by Dawn, smiling sweetly at her. "I love you too. That's why I sent you that necklace. To show you that I love you. And I'll _always_ love you." The tears in their eyes were now starting to trickle down their faces. They hugged each other, simultaneously saying 'I love you'. The sky lit up with the dancing chorus of Volbeat and Illumise, as the two girls kissed under the dancing lights of the firefly Pokémon. No more fear. No more heartache. No more worry. They knew _exactly_ how the other felt, now. And this was, officially, the happiest moment of their lives. Until Zoey proposes, of course.

1/ 1


End file.
